Mobile devices offer the benefits of portability and convenience, but may experience short battery life. One way of prolonging battery life may be to reduce or eliminate tasks that cause one or more device components to consume large amounts of battery power. However it can be difficult for a device user to determine precisely those tasks which are responsible for draining battery power, in order to take corrective action. Existing systems may allow mobile device users to manipulate power settings to reduce power, but require manual intervention and may not be personalized to the user.